dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru
Hotaru is a Wavemaster that first appears in .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Online Appearance Hotaru's PC is a young, blonde-haired Wavemaster. In the anime this PC is male, but wears a pink and white dress, with a matching hat. Her wave symbol can be seen on both her hat, at the hem of her dress. She is almost always accompanied by her pet Grunty, "Mr. Grunty", who usually rides on her head. Due to her pacifist personality she rarely, if ever uses a weapon. In the manga she has a similar appearance, though her outfit is green instead of pink. Personality She is obsessed with the protection and harmony of every living creature on Earth, and refuses to attack monsters or let others attack, even when they are in danger. She is very attached to her Grunty, that she found abandoned and sick on a street corner. When forced into combat she defends herself using magical scrolls and tarot cards, immobilizing the enemy long enough for her to make an escape. She is very close to Shugo, who helped save her Grunty when it fell sick, as well as Sanjuro who acts as a sort of mentor to her. Due to her inexperience with Japanese she has the tendency to speak very formally and often misunderstands what others say, especially the fast-talking Mireille. Offline Basic Info Anime In the anime, Hotaru is actually a teenage boy from South Dakota. He was introduced to The World by his Japanese instructor Sanjuro. Manga In the real world, Hotaru is a half-Irish, half-Japanese teenager from Boston. Hotaru's mother is Japanese, and taught Hotaru the basics of the language. Hotaru decided to play on the JP servers of The World in order to improve at Japanese. History .hack//Firefly In .hack//Firefly, Hotaru begins to play on the Japanese Servers in order to get in touch with her roots. However, her broken Japanese does little to help her. She meets an Event character who asks her, "What is the one thing there are not two of in The World?" After some panicking, she meets up with Sanjuro, and later on, encounter some PKs, which Sanjuro easily defeats, saving a Wavemaster and Heavy Axeman, whom Hotaru had met earlier in town while trying her Japanese. Hotaru tells the Event character the answer to the riddle, "Your name". Sanjuro and Hotaru trade Member Addresses, and Hotaru logs out. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime thumb|Hotaru and her Baby Grunty. Hotaru makes her first appearance in the anime when she is met by Puchi. Puchi tells her that she is going away for a few days, and needs somebody to take care of her Grunty while she's gone. Hotaru accepts, but quickly finds out that the baby grunty has contracted some sort of disease. Shugo comes across her moping in Mac Anu and decides to help her find a cure. After consulting with the shopkeeper at the Grunty Farm, they realize that the only cure is the rare Phoenix Feather located in Δ Blazing Purgatory Valley. With none of their friends replying to their flash mail, the pair are forced to enter the area by themselves, despite the fact that it's too high level for both of them. Though they reach the dungeon safely, Shugo and Hotaru run into trouble when they accidently activate some of the Magic Portals there. Luckily Sanjuro appears at the last moment and saves them. With his help Hotaru is able to get the Phoenix Feather without trouble. At the Dun Loireag Grunty Ranch Hotaru uses the feather on the Grunty, restoring him to full health. Though Puchi later reappears and tries to reclaim her Grunty, it refuses to go with her, and stays with Hotaru instead. Hotaru soon becomes a permenent member of Shugo's party, and assists him through the rest of the anime. During the final fight against Morti Hotaru was one of the few members of Shugo's team that wasn't affected by his Drain Arc. because of this she was able to assist Shugo as he fought against the Vagrant AI. Manga thumb|Hotaru and her Longhorn Grunty Hotaru's role in the manga begins after she finds a sick and abandoned Grunty in Mac Anu. Wanting to help it she goes around the town looking for people who might know how to save it, eventually running into Shugo and Rena. They agree to help her find a cure, but are interrupted by an appearance by Komiyan III, a self-proclaimed Grunty expert. He tells her that she should give up on searching for a cure, as the item she needs to save it is a rare Phoenix Feather located in a field that's much too tough for characters of her level. As he talks Shugo recognizes his voice as that of his real life classmate Komiyama. The two begin to fight which embarrases Rena causing her to leave. Wanting to redeem himself Shugo decides that he'll help Hotaru find the cure for her Grunty, no matter how dangerous it is. Searching the local shops they find a player (actually Balmung in disguise) who sells them information about the Phoenix Feather. He directs them to the field known as the "Valley of Hades" where a powerful Cerberus monster is known to drop the Feathers. Eager to save the Grunty, Hotaru and Shugo travel to the field. Despite the hazards, which is made even more dangerous by Hotaru's refusal to attack any of the monsters they finally suceed in locating Cerberus. Though the monster is much too strong for them, Shugo manages to hit it with Data Drain, lowering its level to a point where he can kill it. Taking the Phoenix Feather from it, Hotaru is able to save the Baby Grunty, and in exchange she gives Shugo her Member Address. Hotaru remains a member of Shugo's party for the remainder of the manga, but her role is mostly that of a background character. When Shugo makes his escape from Kamui and the Cobalt Knights, Hotaru buys him some time by pleading with Kamui to let them go. The plea doesn't work, but it gives Zefie time to alter her Grunty's data, temporarily transforming it into a powerful Longhorn Grunty which Shugo and his friends are able to fly away on. She then travels with Shugo to Net Slum and witnesses his fight against Balmung but is unable to continue with him to Aura's domain due to the restrictions placed upon it. Though she is in contact with Sanjuro by this point, she never mentions him by name, only referring to a powerful warrior who is one of her close friends. In the ending scenes of the manga she is seen talking to him in a bar. Trivia *Hotaru's name means "Firefly" in Japanese. *Unlike most of the .hack characters, Hotaru's name is spelled in Roman letters instead of Japanese ones in the original Japanese text. This is because all of the Japanese forms were already taken. category: Wavemasters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: AI Buster Characters